Unnamed Humans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Humans from the 24th century. :Unnamed Humans who were members of Starfleet will be listed at the lists of Starfleet personnel. Amanda Rogers' parents Amanda Rogers' parents were Q who had taken Human form and then conceived a child. They were executed when Amanda was still a baby for being unable to resist using the power of the Q by the Q Continuum while living on Earth in Topeka, Kansas. After their death, Amanda was adopted by couple who served in Starfleet as marine biologists. ( ) Arbitrator This arbitrator was a Federation official who presided over a legal dispute between holonovel publisher Ardon Broht and The Doctor in 2378 after Broht published The Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free despite having agreed to hold off until The Doctor completed a revision. Broht argued that, as a hologram, The Doctor had no legal right to contest his actions. Though the arbitrator was unwilling to make any sort of legal ruling as to the rights of holograms, he did rule that Broht had breached the contract and ordered him to withdraw the holonovel from circulation. ( ) Asters Jeremy Aster's aunt and uncle, whom he went to live with after the death of his mother, Marla Aster. It was not made clear if this was Marla's brother and wife or sister and husband. ( ) Baby in Data's memory This baby was one of the events and persons Lieutenant Commander Data was seen during the Psychotronic stability examination he did in 2365. ( ) Beach goers Beach goers where Deanna Troi was relaxing in the sun on Earth. ( ) Bobruisk transporter operator This female individual operated the transporter at the Bobruisk Earth Station in 2367 and contacted Chief O'Brien aboard the . She informed O'Brien that Helena and Sergey Rozhenko were ready to be beamed aboard. ( ) Chakotay's grandfather Chakotay's grandfather was in his vision quest, to find out more about the hallucinations he was having when Voyager was caught in chaotic space, and Chakotay began hearing and seeing things, apparently caused by the aliens living inside it who were trying to contact the ship. In the vision quest, Chakotay saw a forest, and then his grandfather walking among the trees. He told him to take his medicine, but his grandfather refused. Chakotay wanted him to return home, but his grandfather refused. He went into a cave where he heard voices that told him to follow them, and he asked Chakotay to go with him. Chakotay realized that he should listen to the voices of the aliens. ( ) Chakotay's cousin In 2374, when Voyager used the Hirogen communications network to contact the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay wrote a letter to his cousin in Ohio. ( ) Chakotay's sister In 2378, when Voyager achieved two-way communication with the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay intended to call his sister with his share of uninterrupted comm time. ( ) , and is the spiritual leader of his tribe.}} Collins' father Dorian Collins' father was an inhabitant of Luna. Once a month, he and his daughter would hike to the Sea of Clouds and watch Sol rise over the moon. ( ) Contact juggler This contact juggler visited Deep Space 9 in 2371 to entertain the people during the Bajoran Gratitude Festival, held on the station for the third time. He was seen juggling with two golden balls and doing a body roll across his chest with a full weight bowling ball in another scene. ( ) Delon's father This human male was the administrator of an unnamed medical complex located in Paris. He once offered Julian Bashir a position there, but Bashir declined rather than leave Starfleet. ( ) Essentials These two Essentials were followers of Pascal Fullerton chairman of the New Essentialists movement, an organization dedicated to "restoring the moral traditions" of the Federation. They accompanied him to Risa for a rally. ( ) Federation Archaeology Council members These seven Humans were members of the Federation Archaeology Council in 2367. They attended a symposium aboard the Enterprise-D, Captain Picard's lecture and the banquet in Ten Forward. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8.|John Copage's costume was previously worn by Rudolph Willrich as Reittan Grax in the episode and his sash by Nancy Parsons as Marouk in the episode , the robe of the second to last pictured actor was previously worn by Nehemiah Persoff as Palor Toff in the episode , and the suit of the last pictured actor was previously worn by Craig Richard Nelson as Krag in the episode .}} File:Federation archaeology council member 1.jpg|''Played by Kelly Burris'' File:Federation archaeology council member 2.jpg|''Played by John Copage'' File:Federation archaeology council member 3.jpg|''Played by Betty Matsushita'' File:Federation archaeology council member 4.jpg|''Played by Williams'' File:Federation archaeology council member 5.jpg|''Played by David B. Maccabee'' File:Federation archaeology council member 6.jpg| File:Federation archaeology council member 7.jpg| Inhabitants of San Francisco Inhabitants of San Francisco in the 24th century streets of San Francisco when Harry Kim was placed in an alternate timeline where he was never assigned to . ( ) Intendant's comfort servants These two Humans worked as comfort servants for Intendant aboard in 2371. They were present when Intendant Kira told Professor about the death of . ( ) }} File:Intendants servant 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Intendants servant 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Janeway's grandfather Kathryn Janeway's grandfather used to make Kathryn Welsh rarebit when she was a child. ( ) Janeway's mother Kathryn Janeway's mother outlived her husband's, who died sometime prior to 2358. An alien posing as his ghost said that he had gone back after his death to see her and his daughters. ( ) She was still alive in 2378. ( ) Janeway's sister Kathryn Janeway's sister, and daughter to vice admiral Janeway, helped Kathryn "deal with the real world" after the death of their father. She was who Kathryn would turn to when she would wake up and feel that their father was in the room with her. ( ) .|The novel "Mosaic" states that her name is Phoebe, and that she is four years younger than Kathryn.}} Jaresh-Inyo's advisors In 2372, during a blackout on Earth, Federation President Jaresh-Inyo consulted with these five Human advisors, when he was interrupted by Captain Benjamin Sisko, Odo, and Admiral Leyton who beamed into his office. ( ) Keiko's grandmother This woman was the grandmother of Keiko O'Brien, former Keiko Ishikawa. She was either the mother of Keiko's father Hiro Ishikawa or the mother of Keiko's mother. As a child, Keiko helped her grandmother, whom she called obachan bringing and placing fresh water for her ink brush on a table. Her grandmother painted pictures of Japanese brush writing and calligraphy. In 2368 Keiko remembered her grandmother and experienced flashbacks during a telepathic memory retrieval by the Ullian researcher Tarmin. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8, as part of the second unit inserts shooting team. The call sheet is listing her as "P.D. Woman", p.d. for photo double.}} La Forge double When Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge in 2367 was abducted by Romulan Commander Taibak who brainwashed him to destroy the Federation-Klingon Alliance, this double traveled to Risa aboard the shuttlecraft Onizuka and impersonated La Forge on the planet to ensure he was not missed. ( ) .}} Maquis causalities Maquis causalities after the Jem'Hadar overran there hidden base on Athos IV ( ) Maquis guards (2370) These three Human Maquis members served as guards for Gul Dukat in 2370, in the Maquis cell of Calvin Hudson. They defended themselves when the away team under Commander Benjamin Sisko tried to rescue Dukat. They were shot by the away team. ( ) File:Maquis guard, Tom Morga.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Maquis guard, Jeff Pruitt.jpg|''Played by Jeff Pruitt'' File:Maquis Guard, Chuck Madalone.jpg|''Played by Chuck Madalone'' Maquis members (2370) These nine Humans were members of the Maquis in 2370. The first participated in kidnapping Gul Dukat from Deep Space 9 alongside Sakonna, Niles, and Amaros. He was punched to the ground by Dukat but recovered and helped carrying the unconscious Dukat onto the freighter. ( ) Two Maquis members assisted Calvin Hudson in taking Benjamin Sisko, Kira Nerys, and Julian Bashir hostages when they've followed a warp signature onto an M-class asteroid near the Badlands. ( ) Two of them were also residing on the M-class asteroid. ( ) Four other members joined Calvin Hudson when he met Benjamin Sisko in the colonists meeting room on Volan III. ( ) File:Maquis 1, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by David Fisher'' File:Maquis 2, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 3, The Maquis Part I.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Maquis 1, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 2, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Maquis 3, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 4, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Maquis 5, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Maquis 6, The Maquis Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Maquis survivors (2373) Maquis survivors were rescued from the badlands after the Jem'Hadar had killed their comrades. Michael Eddington used the ruse of a missile launch against Cardassia from the survivor's planet to get him out of jail and to tricked Benjamin Sisko into bringing him to the destination the survivors were at. The remaining Maquis survivors, including Eddington's wife, safely escaped from the Jem'Hadar, but at the cost of Eddington's life. ( ) Medical Big Shot This Human male was a senior official from the Federation Medical Council who announced the winner of the Federation's prestigious 2371 Carrington Award, Dr. Henri Roget. ( ) Nova Squadron parents Four parents of members of the Nova Squadron attended the hearings held by superintendent Admiral Brand. Two of them previously attended a briefing that followed the accidental death of cadet Joshua Albert in 2368. ( ) File:Nova Squadron parent 1.jpg|''Played by Jacquelyn Masche'' File:Nova Squadron parent 2.jpg File:Nova Squadron parent 3.jpg File:Nova Squadron parent 4.jpg Orellius system colonists ]] These unnamed Colonists were part of a group of colonists who were destined for Gemulon V over ten years ago. When their ship developed life support problems, they landed on a planet in the Orellius system. All of their electronic devices stopped working because of a duonetic field. They had to build a society without technology. In truth, Alixus, their leader invented the duonetic field that stranded the colonists, in order to develop a perfect society. ( ) Qualor II bar patron This Human visited the bar on Qualor II in 2368 when Commander Riker was searching for the Ferengi Omag. He had spiked hair and was standing at the bar when Riker entered. Later he was talking to another bar patron. ( ) which he filmed on Paramount Stage 8.}} Romulan conference guests These Humans atennded the conference on Romulus in 2375 and were chatting with Romulans. ( ) where it was worn by Alsia.}} File:Human conference guest 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Human conference guest 2 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human conference guest 3 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Scientist This Federation scientist led an engineering team that discovered ancient artifacts in a cave in San Francisco. He showed Captain Picard and Data artifacts that he had dated as late 19th century. These included a Colt pistol, a watch, and bifocals. He believed that he found evidence of an alien presence on Earth in 19th century San Francisco. The cave contained triolic waves that only the shapeshifting Devidians were known to use. He also showed them the last artifact, which was Data's head. ( ) Sisko's brothers Benjamin Sisko's brothers were the sons of Joseph Sisko, the brothers of Judith Sisko and the half-brothers of Benjamin Sisko. When they were younger, the Sisko brothers cultivated the vegetables for use in the family restaurant. ( ) Sisko's step-mother Mrs. Sisko was the second wife of Joseph Sisko, and the mother of Benjamin and Judith and their brothers. Benjamin Sisko's brothers were the sons of Joseph Sisko, the brothers of Judith Sisko and the half-brothers of Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Sisko's Creole Kitchen customers These customers ate at Joseph Sisko's Creole Kitchen. File:JosephSiskoInsideSiskos.jpg|Homefront 2372 File:Siskos2375.jpg|Image in the Sand 2375 Spectators These '''Human civilians' witnessed the homecoming of the in 2394 in an alternate timeline from a point near the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge. Admiral Kathryn Janeway watched the television story ten years later in her apartment.'' ( ) Terran marauder In the mirror universe, this visibly scarred Terran male was a member of 's cell in the Terran Rebellion in the 2370s. During Kira Nerys' and Julian Bashir's first visit in the mirror universe he accompanied Benjamin Sisko along four other marauders. While having a drink in , he stepped into Telok, who knocked him down. The marauder took his knife and was awaiting a reply from Sisko, but Sisko calmed him down. ( ) He was also among the marauders who took part in a meeting in 2371 and was surprised but happy to see Benjamin Sisko followed the message Sisko was killed during an attack but not knowing this was the Sisko from the different side. ( ) His wife had been sentenced to death by Intendant . After the rebellion succeeded in capturing Kira and in 2372, he was assigned to guard the Intendant. He was later incapacitated by , who allowed Kira to escape. ( ) In 2375 this marauder accompanied and hunted down into a cargo bay where Fontaine was shot by Bashir. When Bashir slapped in the face, Quark tried to intervene but was stopped by this marauder. ( ) .| }} Terran marauders These Terran marauders were members of the Terran Rebellion in the 2370's. Four of them accompanied and the scarred marauder into . They witnessed Telok's reaction when one of them stepped into him and later supported the rebellion, helping Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir leave the station and left the station themselves later. ( ) In 2371 most of them gathered on a planet in the Badlands, including and . They were surprised when Benjamin Sisko returned to their meeting place after hearing about his death. Some of them assisted Sisko and Smiley in rescuing Professor from . ( ) File:Marauder 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Scott L. Schwartz'' ( ) File:Marauder 3, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 4, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 1 2371.jpg|''Played by Steph Silvestri'' ( ) File:Marauder 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 3 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 4 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 5 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 6 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 7 2371.jpg|''Played by Dan McGee'' ( ) File:Marauder 8 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Terran Rebel (female) This Terran rebel from the mirror universe was assigned to the Defiant in 2372, during the defense of Terok Nor (mirror).Her console exploded and sparks came out of it. ( ) Terran rebels (2375) Several Terran rebels occupied the mirror universe Terok Nor in 2375. They welcomed Bashir, Smiley, Ezri Tigan and the Ferengi Quark, Rom, and Zek, who brought Regent Worf as a prisoner on board the station. ( ) File:Terran rebel 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Terran rebel 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Susie Stillwell'' Terran slaves (mirror universe) These Terran slaves worked on in the mirror universe in 2370/2371. They were assigned to the ore processing center aboard the station and under supervisor who was later replaced by a Cardassian overseer following his death. The first tried to leave the station on a freighter but was caught by and his Klingon officers. His designation was 0413-Theta and he was interrogated after this action because Garak thought there must be others who helped him. ( ) In 2371 several Terran slaves escaped from Terok Nor with the help of Benjamin Sisko and Smiley. ( ) File:Jack R Orend, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Jack R. Orend'' ( ) File:Pam Blackwell, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Pam Blackwell'' ( ) File:Estella Russell, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Estella Russell'' ( ) File:Terran slave 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 3, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Terran slave 4, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 5, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Terran slave 6, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 7, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 8, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 9, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 10, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 1 2371.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' ( ) File:Terran slave 2 2371.jpg|''Played by Joyce McCoy'' ( ) File:Terran slave 3 2371.jpg|''Played by Lisa Pettett'' ( ) File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Darcie Armstrong'' ( ) File:Terran slave 5 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 6 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 7 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 8 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 9 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 10 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 11 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 12 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 13 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Estella Russell.jpg|''Estella Russell behind the scenes of "Crossover".'' File:Pam Blackwell, Crossover 2.jpg|''Pam Blackwell behind the scenes of "Crossover".'' File:Background Terrans, Crossover.jpg|''Three background performers behind the scenes of "Crossover".'' File:Pam Blackwell, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Pam Blackwell behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass".'' File:Joyce McCoy, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Joyce McCoy behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass".'' File:Lisa Pettett, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Lisa Pettett behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass".'' File:Darcie Armstrong, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Darcie Armstrong behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass".'' 37's descendant This Human descendant took part in a skirmish with an away team from the on a planet in the Delta Quadrant in 2371 along with John Evansville and Karyn Berlin. He believed that they were Briori, aliens who had abducted his ancestors in the year 1937. He was shot by Kathryn Janeway from behind. ( ) }} Three Human males and Two Human females These Three Human males and Two Human females were in the lesson of The Doctor for Seven of Nine in his course Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary. The Doctor called this a formal introduction. ( ) Tourists on Risa (2366) These Human tourists visited Risa in 2366 while Captain Jean-Luc Picard was also on the planet for shore leave. They were entertained and cared for by Risian employees at the tourist resort. ( ) File:Tourist on Risa 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourist on Risa 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourist on Risa 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourist on Risa 8, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 9, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourists on Risa, 2366.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Trade Agreements Conference attendees These Human officials attended the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366 and the following banquet in Ten Forward aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) .}} File:Trade agreements conference attendee 1.jpg|''Played by Shana Ann Golden'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Vineyard workers These vineyard workers were employed by Robert Picard at his vineyards in La Barre, France on Earth in 2367 when his brother Jean-Luc Picard visited the Picard family home following his regeneration from the Borg assimilation. ( ) File:Vineyard worker 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Vineyard worker 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vineyard worker 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vineyard workers 1.jpg|''Played by two unknown performers'' File:Vineyard workers 2.jpg|''Played by four unknown performers'' Visiting children These five children visited the Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco on Earth in 2377 and asked questions to Commander Pete Harkins and Reginald Barclay. ( ) File:Brooke Averi, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by Brooke Averi'' File:Lindsey Parks, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by Lindsey Parks'' File:Child 1, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Child 2, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Child 3, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Child 4, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Wedding guests Several Human wedding guests attended the ceremony of Deanna Troi and William T. Riker in Alaska on Earth in 2379. ( ) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode and was [[User:ThomasHL#"The dress"|re-used in several Star Trek films and episodes]]. It was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Wedding guest 1, 2379.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' See also * Sisko's Creole Kitchen personnel * The "37's" * Volan III inhabitants de:Weitere Menschen (24. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (24ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Mensen (24e eeuw) Humans (24th century) Humans, Unnamed (24th century) 04